


Sweet Man, Bad Pie

by Vexed_Wench



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baking, Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl does something nice for Carol.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: That is Not Pi(e)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Man, Bad Pie

Carol watched as Daryl rummaged around their kitchen. He had a couple of packages of pudding cups, a few small cans of fruit and what she assumed were crackers on the counter.

After the group had eaten dinner together he announced that everyone needed to get the hell out of his way and the damn kitchen.

“You've been doing the cooking every day.” He told her.

“That is my role. I'm the happy to be terrified housewife that your group saved.” she said with a wink.

“Saved...” he mumbled as he crushed the crackers into a bowl.

“You did save me.” she reminded him.

“Tonight I'm savin' ya' from making dessert.” he told her as he grabbed two over flowing pie tins and a stack of plates.

She looked at the weird mixture in the pans and smiled.

“Not to sound ungrateful, but what the hell is it?” she asked him as she poked the gooey mess with a fork.

“Pie A'la Merle, well now I guess it's Pie A'la Daryl. Merle used to make it when were kids.” he shrugged his shoulders and scooped a big spoonful on each of their dishes.

Carol took a small bite and tried not to make a face. It tasted bad, but there was something off about the texture. She couldn't not eat it at least a little after he went through all the trouble of making it.

She managed three tiny bites before she told him she was stuffed.

Daryl was one of the sweetest people she knew, but there was no way that mess would ever pass for pie.


End file.
